The basic design of paint brushes has gone unchanged. Paint brushes typically include a plurality of bristles which are bunched together by a collar into a bristle head and attached to a rigid handle having an axis parallel to the bristles. For years the need to change the angle of a paint brush handle has been recognized. The ability to reach places or orientations not capable with a typical paint brush and handle.
The user has had to accept the capabilities of the typical handle as is. Additionally, users have cut the handle shorter to allow for better usage. New designs that are equipped with short handles address one issue only. Prior art shows attempts at creating an adjustable angle handle.
Prior art adjustable angle handle brushes were complicated in design and more difficult to manufacture. They were composed of multiple components that required sophisticated manufacturing abilities. The increase in complexity creates a product that is too expensive to market, and more difficult for the consumer to operate.